User talk:Baw Wee
Archive 1 *''Archive 2'' ---- Invite New Article Looky! Help Hey could you resize the pic in my Viper-class Frigate article? (P.S. When are you gonna make a new part in Baracuss' RP?) Well idk, just make it smaller. I've been having Fan Fiction block so dont feel bad, lol. Thanks man, So how are ya? Im fine, so are u on HW? Well im an officer in HW multiplayer. But are u on HW now? Hey, how are? Anyways, the HW Arbiter already has a back story, its in Halo: Genesis. ah, so made a new part in Baracuss' RP yet? Rama is at my Keep, :]. Though I can't reply to it because I'm not there, lol. User:EliteMaster117/USMC Delta Force Feel free to add! Favor Dude, you need to get onto XBL and tell Baracuss about the possibility of me being on XBL this weekend. I sent him a message a few days ago, but he hasn't responded. Terrific... Alright, I still have my fingers crossed for this weekend. Hopefully, I might be going over tomorrow after school (half-day :P ). Change of plans, it probably won't be till tomorrow or Sunday. Some stuff came up today. Plans Bad news, I won't be going over till next weekend now. Good point. I'll find out. ripa moramee height it turns out he's 9'3, 8'1 was a typo, error, or something, just look at a picture with other elites in it along side him NXE Hey, check it out, I updated my 360 to the New Xbox Experience today. Well since I didn't (and still don't) have XBL, I was never able to update it. However, I was able to update because my latest Official Xbox Magazine's game disc had the update in it. Hey Hey, man. Sorry to respond so late to your message, but yeah I'm on Spring Break. However, I only have the rest of Sunday and Monday left... then its all over. :( Sorry bout that; must've gotten deleted accidentally in my cleaning spree I'm going through. It's back now. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) News Hey man sorry to respond so late to your message. I was busy finishing up with school year. I'm out now for the rest of the summer. Aahoo!!! So whats new? Have you seen the new gameplay demo of Halo 3: ODST? Also have you heard about the new Halo game that will be coming out next year. Bloody hell, man. I haven't heard from ya yet. You around? Sorry to hear about school until late June. Anyway I saw live coverage of ODST and Reach at E3. ODST is looking gorgeous. I'm excited for Left 4 Dead 2 as well even though it seems they announced it a little to soon. I'm excited for a whole bunch of new titles that were shown at E3 including Modern Warefare 2, Brutal Legend, Crackdown 2, Mass Effect 2, Bioshock 2, etc. BTW I just got Call of Duty 4 about a week ago. Sweet, I just got the Orb Hunter achievement (Find all 300 hidden orbs) and Stunt Driver (Drive through all stunt markers) on Crackdown last Thursday. I was overjoyed when I finally got those achievements. As for Call of Duty 4, I have all but the Mile High Club achievement (Complete Mile High Club on Veteran O_o) which seems totally impossible in my books. Well there are some difficult spots in some of the levels when playing COD4 on veteran. As for Crackdown, I'm going to help you out with some of achievements. Check out this link here http://crackdown.wikispaces.com/Agility+&+Hidden+Orbs. There are two maps on this site that show the locations to all 500 agility orbs and all 300 hidden orbs. This will cut back so much time finding all these orbs. You may have to backtrack a few times though. Believe me, it will help big time. So anything else new? And the clock slowly counts down... Do you already have your summer "plan" all thought out. Mine is to earn money, get new games (and maybe a pedal and/or new guitar) play those games, get more achievements, rinse and repeat. Oh ya, and also try to get tickets for either of the two AC/DC concerts that will be playing in Michigan in August. I trying to decide if I want to get Fallout 3 next. Either that or Prototype or CoD: WAW. I leaning for Fallout 3 next. Then again, I'm considered whether or not to replace my copy of Mass Effect and get a new one since my first one is in not-so-good condition after being in stuck in the disc tray when my original 360 fried. O_o Wait, what?! 2 benjamins for your High School graduation or because the school year is over for you. If its the second one you are one lucky lucky son of a gun. Well, your still lucky gettin all that money. I didn't get jack when I got out of middle school. I have $45 in my wallet, my parents owe me $58 though. I'm gonna use that to get ticket for the AC/DC concert that will be Michigan which is like $92.50 (freakin worth it though :P). Then I'm gonna go pre-order Halo 3 ODST sometime either this weekend or next week. Yep, I think ahead of time. Plus pre-ordering ODST means that you get a game code to unlock Sgt. Johnson as a playable character for use in Firefight mode. Right on Just out of curiosity, have you played Bioshock or Mass Effect? You should play Bioshock. Seriously, ask anyone who has ever played that game. As soon as you mention it they'll be like "Bioshock! Oh yeah that game was freakin awesome, dude. I can shoot electricity from my fingertips and unleash a angry swarm of hornets from the flesh on my arm." lol or something like that. :P I've only seen half of the first Transformers. For some reason, I wasn't really that interested in the whole thing. But lets not spend the whole time talking about this. Have you heard from Baracuss lately? Well I need to contact him before the weekend. I need to let you both know that I'm going to be spending this weekend at my cousin's house for a 4th of July party and I may finally be able to play XBL with you guys from there. If you here from him tell what I said. He has been really impatient with me not having XBL yet. Any Word? Sorry I forgot to send a response, I've been busy working on video-in-development. Have you been able to contact him yet? Hm... Well you guys both have youtube accounts right? You can try to contact him from there if possible. I checked out his youtube account just recently, it showed that he was on sometime yesterday but who knows. Alright then. If he isn't around by tomorrow, then it will just be you and me playing XBL... as long as nothing goes wrong. Sounds good. I'll talk to you later, I got some stuff to do around the house. Oh BTW, I thinking about getting PROTOTYPE today. Explanation To tell you the truth I was never on it, I spent most of the time outside on Saturday and never had a chance to play on it. And even then the XBL connection my cousin had sucked big time, it would be interupted every five minutes or so and force him to cancel out anything he was playing online. I'm back home now. It was a complete waste of time. You can say that again. This has just fueled the fire in my attempts to get XBL. But for now I'm busy playing PROTOTYPE (Got it Monday, also pre-ordered ODST) that game is diabolically awesome. Its like GTA IV only with zombies and superhuman powers. Wassup B.W.? Sup